


Hellfire

by kippingsy



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippingsy/pseuds/kippingsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock discovers something new about being a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

Being a demon seemed to bring new and increasingly more obnoxious surprises to Sock. As if the gaping, bleeding wound in his torso and a slowly dissipating sense of gravity weren’t enough - Sock seemed to have developed a keen sense of smell. He could admit, having a schnauzer to match a bloodhound is nice and all... but it came with a certain set of disadvantages.

When a person has only one other being that one can physically and verbally interact with on their current plane of existence, you develop certain sorts of connections that are hard to break. In all of his endeavors to get Jonathan to kill himself, he’s started to notice more about him. His quirks, his speech patterns, his eating habits, his taste in music, and everything to that nature; however, there’s one thing that has stuck out more than usual lately…

His scent.

Sock only caught slight hints of it when he first started haunting Jonathan, and simply ignored it at first. After months of being with him it became much more pervasive and hypnotic; Jonathan’s scent was distinctive. While his poor hygiene definitely had a negative influence on his aroma, the scents of musk, cigarettes and an unwashed hoodie also mixed with wiffs of burned incense and ground coffee. While the odor made Sock sick at first, it slowly became more refreshing and homely as he spent more time with Jonathan. He even began to crave his scent whenever he decides to leave Jonathan alone for the day, even going as far as to snag a discarded piece of clothing that he stripped and left on his bedroom floor.

Sock began to loathe his status as a demon because of this sudden wave of desire. Jonathan’s scent had begun to do things to him; while he started with just grabbing stray t-shirts eventually the lust for Jonathan’s aroma led him to take things like his briefs. It was shameless act of depravity on Sock’s part; however, his shame was always quickly replaced by an itching desire. His aroma did dangerous things to Sock, making him think things that Jonathan would likely find repulsive.

Sock breathed in the scent, his breath coming out in shudders and his chest warm with a contorted sense of need. It felt as disgusting as it was, but he knew he couldn't stop; he needed it so fucking bad. He was so deep into the process that he didn't notice the unmistakable tightness in his pants. His hands unconsciously traveled down as he began to palm himself through his skirt and jeans.

“J-Jonathan…” he moaned. The only thing on his mind was him, how good his scent was, and how much he needed him. Before reaching down his pants to relieve himself, he caught himself. As he slowly began to realize what he was doing, and the reprehensible things he had been imagining Jonathan doing to him, he drew his hand up quickly and threw the briefs across the room in a panic. Sock waited until he was out of his heat, his breath heavy as he tried to ignore his apparent boner.

–

Jonathan was very puzzled at the sudden lack of the demon’s presence. While he still accompanies him during the school day, he’s usually very distant; in math class he occupied the empty seat next to him, putting his head down on the table. He heard soft, yet fast paced breaths coming from Sock. In gym when Jonathan entered the locker room early to change, he caught the boy rummaging through his closed locker. The sound of people entering the room causing him to quickly phase out of the locker in a panic. His face was flushed and his breath was heavy.

‘Sock…?’ He mouthed, staring curiously at the ethereal creature. Upon hearing Jonathan’s voice he seemed to have snapped back into a sense of reality. His eyes dilating as he phased out of the room, leaving a confused Jonathan standing at the door. The only evidence of whatever Sock was doing was a pair of Jonathan’s spare boxers, leaving him even more confused than he was before. He decided to confront Sock soon; while not having him to pester him was nice, he wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

Jonathan arrived home quickly entering his room and closing the door with a slam. He tossed his book bag across the room without concern, grunting as he stripped off his hoodie and planted into his bed. Normally Sock would interrupt him before he got a chance to nap, but for once he was allowed to drift off to sleep. The feeling of uneasiness was still with Jonathan; it was probably just Sock being… well, Sock, yet he still felt uncomfortable. Sleep took him before he could think of anything else, Sock’s flushed cheeks being the last thing on his mind before he went unconscious.

—

Sock phased through the door of the teen’s home, his breath heavy as his body refused to shake his unwavering heat. He hated this feeling, he hated this sudden influx of primal urges that could only be comparable to an animal. Even so, he couldn't get enough of it; his minded started to drift away to shameful thoughts and fantasies of him. He imagined Jonathan, his raspy voice muttering intelligible strings of words as Sock took his length into his mouth. His gaze wondered up to Jonathan, his face contorted into a look of lust and need. He thought of how he would savor the taste and, oh god, the smell of him…

The boy found it harder to keep his mind wandering into an even hotter fever dream. He imagined Jonathan, stripped from his hoodie and pants looming over Sock. His dick hung out of his boxers, grazing Sock’s hole as if it was pleading to enter. He thought of him slowly entering him, groaning as more of his length disappeared into Sock. Jonathan would dig his head into the crook of the demon’s neck as he desperately thrust into him with a shuddered gasp. Sock was nearly hyperventilating at this point, sweating as he could feel himself get hard at the thought of Jonathan doing these things to him.

Sock attempted to snap himself out of his trance, saving himself from the clutches of an unrelenting urge to get himself off. In his trance of demented need he hardly notice his redheaded, well dressed employer appearing in front of him with a grimy smirk on his face.

“Oi, Sowachowski, we oughta stop meeting like this.” He said as he eyed the demon, his shit-eating grin appearing even closer than before as his lanky form bent to meet Sock’s stout figure.

Sock clicked his tongue at the man, avoiding eye contact and crudely pulling his hoodie down over the apparent bulge.

“Y-you… I need to t-talk to you. I have a problem.” He said, the words tumbling out of mouth in a huff as he attempted to regain his composure.

“I can see that. You look rough, kid… puberty is a bitch, right?” He taunted, still smiling. “I knew you liked the guy, but don’t you think this is a bit much?”

“...T-that's what I needed to ask,” Sock said, taking in a breath before continuing. “I need to know w-why this is happening to me. Is it a demon thing, or what…?” He began to calm down, the fantasies in his mind dissipating slowly.

“Well, sorta,” Mephistopheles’ gaze wondered, as if he was preparing to give a teenage boy a coming-of-age talk, all while his eyes remained half-lidded and his signature upturned grin shining through his concerned expression. “I did forget to mention that demons are significantly more primal in nature than humans. The heat-esque state your going into is pretty wild, though… could have somethin’ to do with the fact that you’re into the dude.”

“I-I’m…!” Sock stopped himself, his voice raising an unreasonable amount of octaves due to his obvious lie. He tugged his hat over his head and tightened his scarf as his face went red. “I’m n-not _into_ him, just…” He was stopped as his demonic employer broke their distance and pressed Sock against the dining table behind them, the boy being forced to look into Mephistopheles’ burning gaze.

“You’re not? Then what’s this?” The devil’s words hit Sock with yet another burning wave of heat, his face going an even brighter red than before as the man flipped up his skirt to reveal his bulge out of his jeans, giving it a light squeeze. Sock’s sensitive form shook from the sudden advance, a fire of lust slowly kindling in his chest. “Why do you have to deny it, kid? Why not just give in?”

“I- I-” he paused, looking away from the man’s gaze and inhaling heavily. “I d-don’t…” He stuttered, feeling himself get hard again at the attention. He felt the wood of the table behind him and the heat of the devil in front of him and... oh god, he could smell him.

Mephistopheles smelled of a sultry cologne, with polite hints of a fresh campfire and a blunt scent of sangria. He never took the man as a suave type, but the way his voice went deeper and his eyes became more intense as a contrast to his usual laid back attitude was no doubt a turn on to Sock. He trembled as he grabbed the demon’s hand and placed it under his on the table behind him as he gave him one last glance.

“…Just fucking with you, Sowachowski.” He said as he released sock from his hellishly professional grip. Sock whined softly from the loss of burning warmth and attention, still shocked from the sudden onset of advances. “Do what you want with the kid; or don’t, I don’t care. This should wear off within the next month,” he spoke as he turned to face the other direction.

“Just don’t forget what you have to do.”

Sock blinked, and the man was gone. He exhaled, his hard on not giving him any privacy. He could recover from the fantasies, but not from what Mephistopheles just did. He needed to get off.

\--

Sock started floating up the stairwell to Jonathan’s room in order to check to see if there was anything he could grab to smell. It felt disgusting, he felt perverse and animal like, but he couldn’t help it. It was impossible to deny after what just happened to him. He phased his head through Jonathan’s door, spotting the boy asleep on his bed, his soft breathing reverberating through the room. He scoped through the room, unfortunately being recently picked up of scattered laundry. What his eyes landed upon next was something that caused his eyes to light up in excitement.

Jonathan’s discarded signature grey hoodie lay on the ground, unattended and fresh for the picking. He was surprised; he almost never took it off, even to go to sleep. He slowly floated towards it in anticipation, careful not to wake the silently stirring boy. He gripped the hoodie, and brought it up to his nose to breath in the scent of the object of his affections.

His hardness only worsened after inhaling the fragrance of the article, his jeans becoming unbearably tight. All of a sudden a terrible thought sprung into his mind. He made one last glance at Jonathan to make absolute sure he weren’t to catch him in the action. Sock stripped himself of his scarf, undershirt, hat and hoodie, and then draped the incredibly over sized hoodie over his frail figure. The aroma hit him almost immediately feeling Jonathan's warmth enveloping him. He could hardly take the sensation, covering an escaped moan with his sleeve, which only made it worse.

He didn't want to wake Jonathan; he wanted to leave so he could get off in peace, but the steady breaths of the teen and the smell of Jonathan's room overwhelmed him and almost forbade him from leaving. As he began to throw caution to the wind, he sat down in the corner of Jonathan's room, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He peeled off the offending bottoms, as well as his underwear, revealing his swollen cock. Sock reached under his skirt, gripping the base tenderly as he whined at the sudden contact.

It was leaking with pre-cum, begging to be taken care of. Sock rolled up the sleeve to Jonathan's hoodie, his nose buried in a clump of cloth he held in the other, and began to stroke himself at a slow pace. God, he was so fucking sensitive. He could feel the gasps and haughty breaths escaping from his mouth as he rubbed himself to reprehensible fantasies of the teen touching him, giving him the attention he wanted so badly.

\--

Jonathan awoke from his heavy sleep, his brain in a complete fog and his eyes still sealed shut. He remained on his bed, huddled into his wall as he laid on his side. The earbuds in his ears that once served as a sleeping aid were long discarded in his slumber. Still too exhausted and too comfortable to move, he remained in bed to attempt to get back to sleep. As he was once again drifting into a steady sleep, he suddenly felt the presence of another in the room with him. It greatly resembled Sock's demonic presence that Jonathan had long gotten used to and could feel more clearly than before. He simply assumed he entered to check on him; while Sock was dedicated to his work, he knew not to bother the boy in his sleep for it would result in great consequences.

Expecting the demon to exit his room Jonathan began to pursue sleep once again; however, he began to hear a soft sound resonating behind him in a choked rhythm. It was a series of gasps and rugged breaths, similar to the sounds he heard from the boy earlier that day in his classroom. He genuinely wasn't concerned with the escapade that the demon had concerned himself with; he simply shut his eyes tighter, patiently waiting for slumber to overtake him. The feeble attempt bore no fruit, the sounds that Sock was making simply increased in volume. Jonathan felt annoyed; what could he possibly be doing for him to be causing so much noise? What came next, resonated in the apathetic teen's brain unlike anything else.

"J-Jonathan... f-fuck me, please, I need it, p-please..." Came from the familiar voice of the demon, snapping the boy back into consciousness without fail. He felt his cheeks go bright red as his pupils dilated from shock. He heard Sock gasp and attempt to mute his moans, as he likely wasn't aware that he said that. The moans began to tumble out at a higher rate to form a more desperate, feverish melody. Jonathan laid in bed trying his hardest not to make a moves, his flushed face becoming harder to ignore as he attempted to assess what he just heard. He could tell how lust-driven Sock's words were, the need and desperation becoming much more apparent as he kept speaking. Jonathan could feel himself get harder at the thought of fucking him if the words that escaped Sock's mouth were any testimony to how much he wanted it.

Jonathan found it harder and harder to stay immobile as Sock continued to pleasure himself to the thought of him. He had thought of Sock in that way before but normally tried to brush it off, considering that fact that haunted and hauntee fucking is probably off limits. This situation, however, was positively unthinkable. Sock's strange behavior and feverish habits lately all made sense and Jonathan found it awfully hot. His boner refused to go down as the sounds continued, the teen being affected by the pure pheromones in the air. In a surge of impulse, the boy sprung out of his bed, clad in his jeans and tee shirt, and was met with the scene. Sock's eyes half lidded, his mouth drooling, and his hand wrapped around his dick mid-stroke... Upon closer inspection, the demon was clothed in nothing but the boy's hoodie and a purple skirt along with his signature striped knee socks.

The blonde stood, trembling, his boner apparent through his tight jeans and his eyes fixated on the smaller figure sitting in front of him. Sock looked at Jonathan in shock, pulling the grey hoodie over his dick in an embarrassed panic.

"J- J-" he choked out, catching himself to gain his composure. "Jonathan? W-what are you..."

He was cut off by the teen breaking their offending distance and Jonathan getting on his knees to meet the eyes of the demon. Sock attempted to draw away from the boy, only managing to hit the wall behind him. Jonathan leaned forward, disregarding the boy's personal space and awkwardly kissing Sock in a horny, heated panic. The kiss was sloppy, breathy and a poor attempt at frenching from the blonde's end. Regardless Sock did not reject the contact, tangling his fingers in the teen's hair and trembling as Jonathan explored the other's body under the grey hoodie. Every touch from the boy burned his skin and numbed his mind farther, his unwavering hardness twitching from the sudden loss of pleasure and increase in blood flow.

"F-fuck..." Jonathan groaned, feeling the demon grip him tighter as the kiss deepened, the teen daring to venture under Sock's skirt. He could hear his breath hitch before Jonathan even touched his cock. Wrapping his hands around his dick he began to pump lightly to illicit more moans out of Sock. Jonathan's inexperience was more than clear; he had no clue what to do from here, and Sock obviously wouldn't be satisfied with just a hand job. He thought to try to get himself off, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling them below his waist to reveal his cock, invoking a slight tremble from the sudden exposure.

Sock's chest was enveloped in his heat. He took in Jonathan's scent and his closeness, completely drunk on the prospect that he's actually getting attention from him. He felt his hand tug at his dick in a steady motion; it was nice, but it did nothing to quell the heat in his body. He needed more, he needed it now, he needed Jonathan inside of him. He saw the teen free his dick from his jeans, and took the opportunity to shift his weight towards Jonathan.

The blonde was shocked from the sudden force against him, being pushed onto the floor by Sock with a thud. He held himself up by his elbows, only to find Sock position his head in between his thighs as he removed his jeans from his ankles. He stared speechlessly, his face flushed, as Sock gripped the base of the human's dick. He greedily ran his tongue vertically across his shaft, Jonathan covering his mouth to stifle the groan that came as a result. Sock reached his head, wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly to invoke more reactions out of Jonathan.

Watching the boy react to his dick being teased like this only turned on Sock more; he began to bob up and down on Jonathan's cock, his gag reflex being a long forgotten feature of being human. Jonathan mumbled unintelligibly as the pleasure overtook him, his hips jerking forward spastically every so often, forcing himself deeper into Sock's throat.

" _Fuck_ , Sock..." He groaned in a gravely, turned on manner, his moans growing louder and more breathy as Sock continued to blow him. The blowjob felt indescribable to Jonathan, Sock's unmistakable hunger swallowing him desperately. Sock's heat still showed no sign of dissipating, he noticed; he'd have to go farther. It was hardly up to the demon anyways for his instincts have almost completely enveloped his sense of judgement. He gave Jonathan's dick a few more licks at the base, releasing his grip on his member so he could pin Jonathan down by his forearms, looming over him with a starved expression.

"S-Sock...? What are you doing...?" He said in between his heavy breaths, gazing at the demon looking down at him. His eyes darkened with lust as he lowered himself down to kiss Jonathan again.

"S-sorry, Jonathan, I n-need this," He said as he pulled away from the kiss. He teased the top of his dick with his hole's entrance, the demon near hyperventilating in anticipation. "I've been thinking about this for so long... I need you to fuck me so bad, I'm sorry..."

The teen's scent became incredibly potent when he was this horny, and it drove Sock mad. While it would be normal to prep in this situation, Sock was far too turned on to care; he felt that if Jonathan didn't fuck him now, Sock would be lost in an eternal, itching, unrelenting heat for the rest of his life. He grabbed Jonathan's shaft, gazing at the eager and turned on face of the blonde, and slowly lowered himself onto him, inhaling sharply when the entirety of the head entered him. The teen panted and gasped when he entered Sock, his normally sour expression turning into one of pure lust. He wasn't far from cumming; he felt the pressure building, and if Sock began to ride him he certainly wouldn't last long.

Sock gradually took in Jonathan, breathing heavily as he took a quarter, half, and then the entirety of his length; Jonathan moaned in desperation and gripping the demon's hips for support. Sock had a look of pure ecstasy on his face, no longer attempting to stifle his moans with the sleeve of the teen's hoodie. He began to move, steadying himself by placing his hands on the boy's chest. None of them seemed capable of speech this point, only mumbling a number of obscenities at each other as pleasure overtook them.

As he rocked back and forth on his dick, he dipped his head down, giving Jonathan a brief kiss and moving to his neck. He licked and sucked on the flesh hungrily, eliciting a groan from Jonathan as he wrapped his arms around Sock's waist to begin rolling his hips into him. Sock paused to moan, a hot breath hitting the boy's neck, and suddenly bit down on the soft flesh. He felt Jonathan tighten his grip around Sock when he did so, obviously getting more excited from the sudden stimulation.

"S-Sock, fuck, I'm gonna, I-" He choked in a raspy breath, pausing from the pure overwhelming sensation overcoming him. "I'm, I'm c-cumming, shit..."

Sock lit up immediately, his expression purely one of a hungry, feral demon who was about to receive his fill. He wrapped his hands around his own erection, starting to pump in an attempt to get himself off as well. It didn't take much considering how unbelievably turned on he was, and Sock came with a string of moans and curses. Jonathan followed soon after, gripping Sock's thighs to stabilize himself as he trusted into the demon, slowly emptying his load into him.

Sock collapsed onto Jonathan, his breath hot and heavy as Jonathan went limp, his dick gradually sliding out of Sock and his vice grip on his thighs loosening, his arms falling to the ground.

"I'm... really sorry. About that," Sock said, burying his face into the teen's chest in humiliation of the display. He felt the pressure in his chest fade, his primal urges gradually becoming less prominent in his mind as he cooled off. He noticed that he smelled Jonathan less, while still having a slight twinge of his scent lingering in the air.

"It's a demon thing, I think." Jonathan inhaled before attempting to speak, his brain attempting to recover from the flash of white that overcame his conscious.

"Aren't you supposed to make me want to die? You really do suck at your job." He said, his cocky tone returning in moments. Unable to come up with any sort of snarky retort due to his exhaustion, his only response being to float and sit against Jonathan's bed, his expression spent and his form limp.

"Also, give me my hoodie back already, Christ..." He groaned in exhaustion, pulling up his briefs and jeans and sitting up with a grunt. Sock took in a breath, taking a few moments to regain his composure.

"What, hot stuff? You didn't enjoy it?" He teased. Jonathan clicked his tongue in disinterest, glancing at Sock, who was clad in the grey hoodie, only to realize the reeling white strings of thick liquid staining the middle of the article. Jonathan put on a defeated expression, only to allow Sock to continue wearing it.

Jonathan felt exhausted; he wanted to sleep again, and thus he stood, his legs attempting to steady themselves on the floor. He face planted onto his bed, not getting the chance to drape the sheets over his body before he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"J... Jonathan? D-do you think, I mean, do you think we could-" Sock mumbled, the words falling out of his mouth. Jonathan blushed, understanding what was being asked of him.

"Sure. Whatever." He fake-groaned, attempting to keep his front when being asked to cuddle after a session like that. "Just get up here." Sock's face brightened, floating to plant himself beside Jonathan on the bed, positioning himself in the curve of his body. Jonathan draped his arm over Sock's body bashfully, pulling him closer as he felt Sock's warmth against him.

"Night, I guess," Jonathan started, only to find the demon already softly snoring beside him. He sighed, defeated, and began to drift off to sleep too. He wondered how long he'd last, exactly how long it would take Jonathan to give in to Sock's whims. Even as he thought, the sleeping demon next to him made all of this irrelevant. He felt at peace as he welcomed slumber, the last thought being how warm his presence was, and how at home he felt with Sock next to him. He then realized that really, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
